Various types of sleds are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a saucer sled with a seat including a concave saucer-shaped sled, a trapezoidal base medially disposed on an interior surface of the sled proximal a back area of the sled, and a chair disposed atop the base. What has been further needed is a pair of elongated elliptical apertures including a right aperture and a left aperture. Each of the right aperture and the left aperture is disposed through a right area of the sled and a left area of the sled, respectively, along an outer rim of the sled. Lastly, what has been needed is for each of the right aperture and the left aperture to be configured to removably fit each of a user's right hand fingers and a user's left hand fingers, respectively, such that the user can hold on to the outer rim of the sled while seated in the chair. The stability of both the seat disposed on the base and the pair of apertures configured to act as handles on the sled provide enhanced handling and safety features for the user of the sled.